The Game
by NigmaShady
Summary: A week after the events of the Hell Train, Baam will face another large threat that will involve the fate of the tower itself. Baam would have to choose what he would once he is faced with the greatest secret... his parents. Baam x Androssi x Yuri x Yihwa x Ryun is the pairing and there are others. There is an OC here and he will be very important to Baam.


**AN: This will be my first time making a fanfiction based on Manhwa but I couldn't choose a better one to start. Tower of God is already for me the best manga I have ever read and I have read a lot. I also hope that this fanfiction will gain support so that Manhwa will have their own category on Fanfiction because I could have easily done this on AO3 but I chose not to.**

 **The pairing will be a multi because I had a hard time choosing, sorry for that if you all expected just a one to one pairing. Reason for that is I want to have Baam on the top of the tower with his harem while stepping on Rachel's throat.**

 **This will have a lot of humour but I will incorporate the mood of Tower of God and I hope you all will enjoy. It's my first try for doing this content and I hope it would make you guys favourite, follow and review!**

 **Legend for Dialogue**

" **Yo!"- Monster or God talking**

"Yo!"- Normal Talking

" _Yo!_ "- Telepathy

 _Yo!- Thoughts_

"Yo!"- Technique Used

 **Baam's POV**

I don't know how but I did it! It took all that I had and with a help of my friends, White was defeated and Hoaqin was sealed for good. Mr. Vincent, Daniel, Boro, Sachi and Aka all volunteered to be the new conductors and guardians of the Hell Train. It's been a week since the battle and my body slowly recovering but maybe I'm going stronger.

 _Rachel…_ She escaped with Yura Ha but I still can't figure out why she is doing this? Mr. Koon told me it is impossible to get Rachel back but I… I still have hope that I can do it. I guess I just have to get my confidence back. Speaking of Mr. Koon, I haven't seen nor talked to him ever since that battle, he's been avoiding me.

Maybe it's because of our fight when I told him not to kill Rachel but we agreed it would be me who would choose her fate. My eyes look at the light blue sky of the 40th floor, where all D ranked regulars stay before climbing up the tower. Everyone was here except for Mr. Koon, Novick and Ran and as for me I was still in the balcony of the place that Ms. Yuri bought. She's a very nice and kind friend to have but I worry why her nose bleeds and stars flash on her eyes when she sees me. Although Mr. Evan has told me she sometimes does this so at least she's alright.

I heard footsteps approaching me so I turned around and what I found were Ms. Hwa Ryun and Mr. Rak. "What is it?"

Mr. Rak roared out, "Black turtle! Are you thinking about climbing up the tower?" I did not hesitate to even answer.

"Of course Mr. Rak but I'm still healing from what White gave me. Once I'm strong enough I'll go back. Will you join my team?" Mr. Rak smiled and shook his head at me, "Sorry turtle but I like to work alone nowadays and I have to catch blue turtle's behind, so see ya."

Mr. Rak then walked away which left Ms. Hwa Ryun. She looked like she was alright ever since the Hell Train incident where she was kidnapped by Rachel's group but I was able to meet her again thanks to the God of Guardians… which reminds me I should have decided to train with him… Oh well, I'll do it next time.

Anyways Ms. Hwa Ryun, even though she was with me throughout the whole time I was in FUG and even if she's my Guide. She's still a mystery; I don't know anything about her past. She only talks to me about on what way I should go. With that I completely trust her but Mr. Koon said that she was an enemy and he was completely angry when he left the room while talking to her. Her motives seem to be strange but I can't admit that she may be a nice friend to have.

"What are you thinking about, My God?" I was a little surprised at what she said but I gave a smile, "I'm just thinking about the Hell Train."

You see in the final battle against White or Hoaqin, I actually shattered the Thorn and with that boost I got in power hit him with all my power and then I was able to separate his siblings from him.

 **Flashback (3** **rd** **Person POV)**

Baam's team had managed to win the game, and saved all the hostages in the Go To Hell Game. After that the last clone decided to merge with Hoaqin thus becoming White. He then murdered Poro Poe and announced a one on one match against Baam for the Slayer position. They did and Baam came out victorious although Baam was on the verge of collapsing but his opponent was still standing and for that matter screaming.

Hoaqin was screaming like a mad man, not only had he come back to his inferior state but Baam had somehow separated him from his siblings thus he was unable to get back to becoming White. He couldn't even find his other siblings because Baam's friends had run away with the other four. However Baam was also very weakened in the process of doing such a technique, the Thorn seemingly shattered which shocked everyone and for a split second the boy had immeasurable power and beat Hoaqin in one punch which caused the slayer to become in this state. Now, he was panting, sweating and trying to regain the power he had.

 _Come on. I haven't won yet._ Hoaqin turned his attention to Baam as rage seemed to overtake him, " **JYU VIOLE GRACE!** "

He then took a step and the white haired FUG slayer made his sword appear in his right hand and charged, " **YOU… YOU'RE DEAD!** " Meanwhile Baam was trying to see straight but his vision was getting fuzzy.

 _I can't die now… I have to protect my friends… all of them! My body can probably only do one attack before I'm done-_ " _How much?_ " Baam was surprised someone was talking inside his head for he thought that he already defeated the demon which was inside of him during his training.

" _I don't understand."_ He then saw a very bright red dragon in front of him; it was definitely big as Baam's height only reached its heel. The dragon had red scales all around its body and its triangle head had a pair of blue eyes. Its wings seemed to resemble a bat's and the lower body did not even have any scales.

" _Who are you?"_ Baam was confused as to why there was a dragon in front of him. The dragon looked at him and roared.

" _Twenty-Fifth Baam! How much are you willing to sacrifice in order for your friends? Are you worthy to receive even more power? Are you willing to change this tower?"_ Baam just nodded and he was covered with the same blue aura.

" _I will see you soon…"_ The dragon started to disappear and Baam suddenly was back to the real world and Hoaqin was still charging at him. Baam wasted no time to use his shinsoo and just started firing from his baangs. What he didn't realize was that everyone except the murderous whitehead was completely shocked. Baam had ten baangs behind him and they fired very rapidly but it had no effect as Hoaqin simply either avoided them or sliced it into half with his sword.

Hoaqin then slashed his sword which sent out a shinsoo slash from it but Baam countered by using the ten baangs again which effectively destroyed the sword slash. Hoaqin jumped into the air and raised his sword upwards, "Arie Swordsmanship: Sec Two Tenth White-type Spirit Sword, The Sword of the Roaring Lion Spirit!" The powerful downward slash rocked the arena that they were fighting as the ones watching in the Conductor's room had different responses.

Evan was completely out of it, Yuri felt anxiety while Pedro just smiled even though his body was cut in half by the Princess of Zahard, _Soon I will win this game and my God will have victory._ With these last thoughts the Conductor closed his eyes and died while Yuri smiled, "Thank the gods he's dead!"

She looked at the screen and prayed to those same gods, _Please if God is really real… please save Baam and make me see him again!_

Back to the action, the downward slash was heading towards Baam. "Baam!" Koon was worried sick about his friend, _Shit! If there was only something I could do?_

Hwa Ryun then shouted, "Use it!" Baam looked at her in confusion because he doesn't know what she was saying. _"Just form a fist and place about half of your shinsoo that you have in it and shout, 'Vacuum Fist.'"_

Baam formed a fist and did what the dragon told him to as his fist was filled with shinsoo and yelled out, "Vacuum Fist!" A large white fist appeared out of nowhere and struck the slash and carried on to destroy it and hit Hoaqin in the chest. This caused the white haired slayer to land on the roof of the arena making a huge crater thus causing massive shockwaves to happen all around the arena.

Hoaqin then fell to the ground hard as Baam started to feel the effects of using of such an attack but he had to continue on or else Hoaqin would murder everyone he cared about and go on a murderous rampage.

The white haired slayer stood back up and his legs were wobbly but a huge baang was forming on top of him, "I will become the God of this tower and EVERYONE! Everyone will fear me!" The baang was already the size of a hill and Hoaqin threw it at Baam.

All of the people who cared for Baam except for Hwa Ryun screamed for him to dodge, block, attack, do anything to either avoid or stop him from getting killed. Hwa Ryun smiled and this did not go unnoticed by Koon who approached her and yelled, "What the fuck are you smiling about?!"

The guide really didn't pay attention as she again smiled, "This battle is already over with." Koon looked to see Baam covering not only himself but the whole arena in his shinsoo. The blue aura was thick and heavy and Baam raised his hand towards the incoming baang. The aura then moved towards Baam's hand and turned into a ball which started spinning around.

Baam had a problem because the ball was becoming uncontrollable so he used his left hand to control his right hand. He did this by having his left hand hold his right wrist and the ball started to be in his control. Baam fired his own baang against the Hoaqin's and the two balls of energy collided against each other but Hoaqin's easily won the fight.

Baam then charged towards the huge baang as his hand was filled with shinsoo yet again, _"Use it!"_ Baam punched the baang and was actually pushing it back, "Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack!" Instead of a single punch like the one before, what came out was a barrage of countless fists which caused massive shockwaves upon hitting Hoaqin's bank and started to make the whole train shake.

Hoaqin then decided to unleash a barrage of equally countless baangs to match the fists but Baam's technique had destroyed his big one. Now it was will versus will and the arena which they were playing on was starting to crumble.

Baam shouted, "Mr. Koon grab everyone and get out of here!" The blue haired teen was about to retort but he couldn't exactly argue since the whole place was coming down.

He then grabbed the gator, "Hey! Everyone! Out!" Everyone who was on Baam's side seemed to get the message as they ran out the door and Koon seemed to get one last look at his friend but clenched his teeth when he saw Rachel leave out the opposite way with Ha Yura.

Once everyone was out the ceiling was starting to fall since the supports had been broken due to the force of the two attacks. Hoaqin yelled at Baam, "I shall become the new God of this Tower! I will become one again and I will be able to feast on the unlimited souls in this place-"

"Shut up!" Baam shouted as he added more shinsoo and the fists started to push back Hoaqin's onslaught and one fist managed to hit him square on the jaw causing him to momentarily stop his attacks. During that lapse of one second, Baam unleashed his furious assault on Hoaqin beating up the former slayer.

"Hoaahhhhhh!" The fists just kept raining down and Hoaqin's eyes had already rolled back due to the beating that was given to him. Baam's hands started to glow blue as he slammed it together, "Seal!"

The fists stopped and Hoaqin instantly responded by running to Baam but then he fell because his left leg started to disappear. Even through that Hoaqin still moved towards Baam while laughing maniacally, "You!"

His right leg then disappeared and his body was slowly turning into nothing too, "I will come back for you be it in this life or in Hell!" By this time, all that remained was Hoaqin's face, "Watch your back Jyu Violet-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Hoaqin was gone and the Hell Train was finally over. With this our hero finally did what anyone would do once he gets a ridiculous power up and defeated the bad guy… he fainted.

 **Flashback Over (Back to Baam's POV)**

"Has the Thorn ever appeared after the fight?" I shook my head at Ms. Hwa Ryun's question. Honestly I don't remember what exactly happened in the fight because I think I was unconscious since I threw that punch that sent Hoaqin flying into the air before crashing to the roof. I only heard from Mr. Daniel that not only did I beat Hoaqin that badly but I had sealed him again and that it would take a long time for anyone to release him.

He told me that I had somehow separated his soul from his body and that his soul is in the place that where he was once sealed and the body was in the engine. After the Hell Express ended, Mr. Koon tried to find Rachel but she was gone… Rachel…

…Anyways I convinced them to let go of her and the other people who joined her except for Mr. Cassano because we really needed him. So they did what I asked and the FUG left for the meantime much to Mr. Koon's displeasure.

We once rejoined Ms. Yeo and Mr. Horyang woke up again because Mr. Cassano gave his right devil arm back. Once that was done, Mr. Cassano left although Mr. Ran and Wangnan told me we should keep an eye on him. I convinced them otherwise. So we are all here having a great time in a party on Ms. Yuri's place. I should really consider in thanking her when I find her.

I see that Ms. Hwa Ryun has already left so I decided to go back to my friends. Mr. Lesloo and company won the test and are now D ranked regulars which I have to do now in order to get past to the next floors.

But I want to have a rest but I feel that I would never get a lot of rest; it seems my life has changed ever since I have climbed up this tower. What is really my goal… am I just doing this for Rachel, my friends, or-

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly went to there to answer it. Opening the door, I found a little boy with brown hair that has been placed in an induction cut. I noticed his freckles and smiled at him as he gave him a paper and ran out the hallway. I decided to look at the letter and it said, 'Mr. Twenty-Fifth Baam/ Jyu Viole Grace, meet me in the town square. You will find me sitting alone in an empty restaurant waving my hand. If you decide not to then I don't think it will be good to have a target painted on your back by all the ten families.'

Crushing the message and quickly destroying it, I opened the door and used my shinsoo to escape from Ms. Yuri's building to go to this person who knows my identity and would actually make me a target for almost everyone in the tower.

It only took me a few minutes to reach the supposed destination; I saw no one was on the streets or in the different shops. But I saw a small red bar with a few stools near the counter and in that bar; a single man was sitting on a stool while eating. I walked closer to the man but he turned around and gave me a smile as he waved at me.

"Oh, Mr. Baam, it's nice to see you, please sit down." He gestured to the stool next to him and I sat on it as he looked at the counter. "Hey my guest is here!" From his shout came a large tanned man with a burly body came out from the counter which surprised me.

His deep voice came out as he looked at the mysterious person next to me, "Ah I see your guest is here Gun, what would he like to have?" I looked at the man named now Gun and I saw that he had short black hair which was in the style of an undercut. His eyes were a bit round and his cheeks had a bit of baby fat in there. He looked like a tall man and I saw his arm was muscular but not as big as the other man I saw earlier. This Gun had a more athletic build to him and… he was powerful. I could feel in my gut that he was probably stronger than Seongsang and Hoaqin combined.

I heard him chuckle, "Are you finished?" I was a bit surprised but the man kept on laughing, "If you are that curious then a conversation between men starts with a drink and the two get to answer each other's questions."

The other man gave the both of us a small cup and poured a white liquid that smelled like lemon. "Do not worry, Mr. Baam. Emile here does not serve any alcoholic beverages nor is there any poison. This is a simple concentrated lemon extract or juice." I was still suspicious but Gun got the cup and drank the lemon juice.

Waiting for a few minutes, I realized that if it was poison then he would have already died. Gun smiled, "So will you drink because I am fine either way?" I looked at the cup and held it to my mouth where I drank it immediately.

The taste was sour and sweet but overall I enjoyed it. Gun smiled again, "Now who will go first me or you."

I pointed to myself and I had the floor, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Gun chuckled, "I expected a question like that but I can feel your other ulterior motives, Mr. Baam."

He sighed, "My name is Gun, to know more about me well you'd have to win a game against me but that is for another time. I am around… actually I forgot what age am I even if I look like a teenager. I know your name because I have friends who help me get information about FUG and everyone loves to talk about the new God who has Enryu's Thorn that slayed the 43rd floor guardian."

I was curious because he said he had friends in FUG, "Why do you need information on FUG?" Gun sipped again at his drink, "Well I have been alive for a long time Mr. Baam. I have been able to teach many who are now high rankers, fight with other rankers, make friends with some of them and of course meet with people who have the same interest as me. To be clear, I am neither on Zahard's side nor FUG's"

"Then whose side are you on, Mr. Gun?" He pointed to himself and chuckled, "Of course, it's mine. I just want to change the tower itself. I know what is on the top of the tower and I have reached every floor with my friends. Seeing what was on top, I realized the journey I had to undergo was not worth it. I had to sacrifice one of the most precious friends I had, I lost the only family I had and I can't even find him."

"You see Mr. Baam, I wish for us to be allies to be able to change the tower and make it a better one, wherein innocent lives will be spared and useless bloodshed shall not happen. But I have to first to do this so I am sorry in advance."

I was confused at what he was saying, "Sorry for what-" My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden and I had realized I was drugged. I tried to move but my body wasn't listening and my vision started to blur. By the time I could even move a single muscle, I fell out of the stool and crashed to the ground.

"For my test." This was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"I don't think you should have drugged the kid." Gun looked at Emile and shrugged his shoulders. He then lowered his drink and carried the unconscious Baam on his shoulders.

"Maybe I went a bit overboard but the games I have will not only test his strengths, weaknesses but his upcoming destiny." Emile looked surprised at the word destiny and asked, "Is he really your-"

The large bartender couldn't finish his sentence because Gun had disappeared in a black flash. Emile just sighed and muttered, "He's still horrible when it comes to family members."

 **Switch back to Baam's POV**

I was starting to wake up again as I sat up and realized that the floor felt smooth. My eyes opened and all I could see was white, I blinked twice just to see if I was dreaming but I realized I was inside a white room. The room was huge, almost as big as the arena in the Archimedes for the first round it had a white floor, a white roof, four unconscious pale girls…

I was surprised to see Ms. Androssi, Yuri, Ryun and Yihwa. Immediately, I checked to see all of them and I sighed in relief when they were all breathing but were just sleeping. The last thing I remembered was that Mr. Gun said that he was sorry and then I got drugged. Anyways I have to find out what's going on and I hear all of them starting to wake up.

The first to come to her senses was Ms. Yuri and she looked confused, "Baam, what's going on?" I shook my head in reply.

"I have no idea but I was met someone and he drugged me, the next thing I realized, I'm now here in this room with all of you." The other three started to wake up as Androssi was cursing because her head hurt. The other two asked Baam what was going on because the last thing they saw was a man who had carefully knocked them out.

"Yeah that dude! He's dead if I see him again!" Androssi yelled while her older sister sighed and tried to look around for an escape. A black screen suddenly appeared in front of them and it was turned on and showed Gun.

"Welcome, contestants!" Before anyone could say anything Androssi rushed in and landed a hard flying kick on the screen but it didn't even budge and the force pushed Androssi back but she was caught by Baam.

"You are probably wondering where you are and who am I and what are you doing here. All would be answered anyway at the end of the game, if you win." One of the floor tiles rose and became a table.

"You may of course try to escape but I think Ms. Han Yuri Zahard knows that it is futile to do so." I saw Ms. Yuri's face scrunch up in irritation which meant that Mr. Gun was right. The lights then were turned off and I couldn't see anything, I heard a sharp screech below me and the next thing I realized I was falling.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Baam was actually falling through a tube and landed on another floor later but he found himself right next to Gun. The boy was about to hit the man but he stopped because he wanted to know who this person was and what was his deal. Gun smiled at Baam's apprehension, "Well since we are playing the game…"

"Looks like I have to tell you know who I am-"

 **AN: Who is Gun and what are his motives for doing this in the first place? What is the first game that the girls will play? The first chapter's done** **and I hope you will enjoy. Till next time… BYE BYE!**


End file.
